Kakkou
Yuusuke Aiden Kazutake, alias Kakkou (かっこう Kakkō), is one of the main characters of Michikake. He is the husband of Izayoi and father to Nijuro, Mochi and Hinakou. Appearance : Kakkou is a young, attractive man with a well-toned body structure, born from a Japanese and American kin line, thus exceeding the average height of a Japanese male and partly resembling a western born human, while still inheriting some distinct Asian features, such as naturally dark hair and rather pale skin. Although he was born with dull, dark brown hair, he is usually seen with a dull shade of green, as he was forced to dye his hair upon being a hostage of the yakuza, mostly to symbolize that he was no longer allowed to be the same person as before. : If exposed to a source of light, Kakkou's eyes are excessively clouded above the iris and pupil area. Starting from the sclera (white area of the eye) the eye is then showing several damaged veins, running through the whole eye in a blood red color. If no source of light is present, Kakkou's eyes change into the eyes of a Yaka. Those eyes look almost the same as a human eye, but show a heavy difference on the iris, as they feature an unnaturally bright shine, which runs around the pupil. The base color of his Yaka eyes is a yellow-brown shade, the same color his human eyes had before he was blinded. Biography Personality Background : Kakkou was born to a human father and a Yaka mother. Not long after his birth, his parents left Japan to live in America, the country of birth of his father. However, when he had reached the age of five years, the family returned for unknown reasons. Eventually, burglars broke into their house and murdered his father, blinding Kakkou in the process of attempting to kill him as well. His mother, who was immortal to physical wounds, killed the intruders, after they had presumed she had died from their attacks. ... Mythical Features : After his second revival, Kakkou was granted a pair of Yaka eyes during the night. Although he is able to use some of the abilities coming with the curse of the Yaka, he is not able to use them when his eyes are exposed to any source of light. His abilities exclude immortality, physical regeneration and the ability to form contracts with other humans, as well as absorbing their emotional pain to strengthen his own powers. Using his abilities, however, does not only cause physical strain, but also includes other disadvantages, which are so far unknown. : Unlike complete Yaka, whose eyes do only gleam while using their abilities, Kakkou is unable to dim the shine of his eyes, while he is still able to increase it while making use of his powers. Another feature of his abilities is a strange, shining pattern that has been shown to appear on his body when he willingly increases the shine of his eyes. The swirly markings of this pattern appear to resemble no actual shape. List of Abilities :*Strong physical ability :*Extremely increased agility :*Perfect night vision :*Seeing human auras Trivia *During his childhood, Kakkou encountered a Succubus, a Shapeshifter and a Yuki Onna. Due to the brainwashing by the yakuza, he forgot about all of them and therefore believes Roko is the only mythical being he had ever met before encountering Izayoi. Family * Izyaoi (Husband) * Nijuro (Son) * Mochi (Son) * Hinakou (Daughter) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Yakuza Members Category:Moon Rabbit Arc Characters Category:Kamis